ILLA - Special JOY Day
by kyukyuminmin
Summary: jatuh cinta / cinta pada pandangan pertama / cinta pertama / sakit hati / merindukan / kehilangan / itu bukan summary / kyumin ff yaoi os / special joy day / rnr yah...


JOY Couple Fanfiction

.

137

.

KYUMIN "ILLA (Special JOYDAY)"

.

Warning! Setiap ff yang kubuat, hubungan Boy x Boy itu ku buat wajar kaya hubungan Boy x Girl pada umumnya, ff absurd dengan bahasa aneh dan paspasan yang muncul dari otak cetekkuu…

Typo(s)

Terinspirasi dari lagu dan mv Illa Illa-Juniel, dengan beberapa perubahan.

PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

RnR

.

.

Di sebuah jalan dipinggir kota, disanalah toko bunga ILLA berada ditengah toko-toko lainnya. Keberadaan bunga-bunga yang menghiasi muka toko dan taman kecil disebelah toko itu membuatnya sedikit berbeda dengan toko lainnya.

Cho Kyuhyun menapakan kaki jenjangnya dijalanan basah bekas gerimis tadi pagi, di bahu kanannya tersampir tas tabung panjang tempat kertas sketsa. Kyuhyun baru 2 minggu tercatat sebagai Mahasiswa semester 1 fakultas seni rupa disalah satu universitas ternama di kota itu. Bibir tebalnya tertarik keatas melihat namja manis penjaga toko bunga yang tengah sibuk merangkai bunga-bunga dari balik kaca ILLA. Yang Kyuhyun tau dia adalah anak dari pemilik toko bunga.

.

_Awal Kyuhyun melihatnya adalah 2 minggu lalu saat Kakaknya menyuruh Kyuhyun membeli bunga untuk hadiah ulang tahun Ibunya. Kyuhyun bertanya pada temannya dimana toko bunga terdekat dari kampus, dan pencariannya membawa Kyuhyun pada toko bunga ILLA ini. Saat itu wanita paruh baya yang melayaninya, Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggu wanita itu merangkai bunga pilihannya mengedarkan matanya pada taman kecil disamping sekedar membuang bosan, dan saat itulah matanya terpaku pada sosok cantik disana yang sedang duduk dikursi putih pada satu-satunya meja disana. Tangannya yang terampil juga mata foxynya yang begitu telaten merangkai bunga entah kenapa membuat Kyuhyun langsung terpesona padanya. _

_Kyuhyun tau dia adalah seorang namja, tapi garis rahangnya yang begitu lembut dengan hidung mancung bagai kuncup bunga, bibir mungil merah alami, juga manik foxy yang begitu pas diwajah bulatnya membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain kata cantik pada sosok disana. Kyuhyun akan semakin terhanyut pada lamunannya jika saja wanita penjaga toko bunga itu tak menginterupsinya._

"_Bungamu sudah selesai Tuan, silakan" Kyuhyun terkesiap. Menerima rangkaian bunga itu dan membayarnya sesuai harga yang wanita itu ucapkan. Dari saat itulah, Kyuhyun rela memutar jalan pulangnya demi untuk melewati ILLA agar bisa melihat namja pemilik mata foxy itu dari balik kaca ILLA. Ini adalah kali pertama Kyuhyun merasakan seperti ini selama ia hidup._

.

Kali ini Kyuhyun tak akan lagi menjadi seorang pengecut yang hanya berani melihat namja manis itu dari balik kaca ILLA, sudah cukup ia menahan rasa penasarannya pada namja yang dia akui sangat membuatnya tertarik. 2 minggu sudah hatinya berdesir hanya karena mengingat bagaimana cara namja manis itu tersenyum, bagaimana bulu mata itu berkedip, bagaimana terampil tangannya dan indahnya mata foxy itu saat membuat rangkaian-rangkaian bunga untuk pelanggannya.

Kyuhyun membenarkan letak tas tabungnya, mencengkeram gagang pintu toko bunga itu berakhir dengan menghela nafas panjang hingga akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu kaca itu. Dering ribut lonceng yang terpasang diatas pintu sama sekali tak membuat namja manis didepan sana teralihkan dari rangkaian bunganya. Kyuhyun akui saat ini ia gugup dan semakin dekat dia dengan namja manis itu hanya membuat detak jantungnya bertalu semakin keras.

Namja manis itu sama sekali tak terusik dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun didepannya, perhatiannya hanya terfokus pada rangkaian bunga didepannya. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun mengetukan tangannya pada meja tempat dimana namja itu duduk untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya dan berhasil. Manik foxy itu kini sepenuhnya terfokus pada Kyuhyun, bibir mungilnya terbuka sedikit seolah bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Hampir saja Kyuhyun kehilangan nafasnya, untung saja ia memiliki pengendalian diri yang baik.

"Ehemm, aku… mm ingin sebuah rangkain bunga untuk hadiah ulang tahun" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya. Bibir mungil itu tersenyum manis kearahnya. Letupan-letupan kecil terjadi dalam hati Kyuhyun tatkala melihat senyum itu. Jantungnya kini berdentum semakin cepat hingga rasanya hampir meledak saat Kyuhyun melihat wajah itu dari dekat.

Manik tajam Kyuhyun benar-benar dimanjakan dengan pemandangan didepannya, berjam-jam pun Kyuhyun rela hanya memandangi wajah lembut nan manis itu dari jarak sedekat ini. Dalam hati Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya bagaimana seorang namja bisa memiliki bulumata begitu panjang dan lentik dan pipi bulat itu benar-benar tanpa cela hanya melihat pun Kyuhyun berani bertaruh kelembutanakan terasa jika tersentuh oleh tangannya.

Sungguh Kyuhyun ingin sekali mendengar suara dari sosok cantik dihadapannya, namun namja manis ini sepertinya seorang yang cukup pendiam. Ini adalah yang pertama bagi Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak memiliki pengalaman dalam hal pendekatan dengan seseorang pun hanya diam, bersabar dan berharap menunggu namja manis itu mengajaknya bicara. Dia tak mau dicap sebagai lelaki agresif diawal pendekatannya.

Namja manis itu menyimpulkan pita sebagai pemanis pada rangkaian bunganya, bibirnya terbuka namun Kyuhyun langsung memotongnya berbicara.

"Aku sudah tau, terimakasih emm" Kyuhyun sengaja menghentikan ucapannya agar namja manis itu mengatakan siapa namanya, namun mungkin karena terlalu polos namja itu malah tersenyum menerima uang dari Kyuhyun. "Emm, yah terimakasih. Selamat sore" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya karena gugup, kemudian berbalik pergi dengan bunga ditangannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti dan kembali menghadap namja cantik itu yang ternyata masih melihat kearahnya, dan itu membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun salah tingkah dan malah membungkukan badannya berterima kasih.

Klinngg.

-oOo-

KyuMin "ILLA"

-oOo-

Malam itu Kyuhyun tak berhenti memandangi rangkaian bunga yang ditaruhnya pada meja diruangan pribadi tempatnya melukis dirumahnya. Untung saja Ibunya sedang berada didapur saat Kyuhyun pulang, sehingga Kyuhyun tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan yang akan datang dari Ibunya melihat bunga itu.

"Kau benar-benar menarik" Kyuhyun memegang dadanya yang bergetar. Kyuhyun sadar dia tengah mengalami cinta pertamanya yang ia dapat dari pandangan pertama saat melihat orang itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum bodoh menyadari ia begitu terlambat mendapatkan cinta pertamanya. Namun perasaanya tak pernah berbohong jika baru kali ini Kyuhyun merasakan yang seperti ini. Waktunya hanya berputar pada satu titik. Lamunannya dipenuhi oleh seorang sosok cantik yang selalu membuat hati Kyuhyun penasaran.

-oOo-

KyuMin "ILLA"

-oOo-

Hari ini Kyuhyun kembali memutar jalan pulangnya, perasaannya menggebu saat melihat bangunan ILLA terlihat pada retinanya. Kali ini Kyuhyun hanya ingin melihat namja manis yang semalaman membuatnya terjaga. Awalnya Kyuhyun begitu bersemangat bahkan berlari kecil saat keluar dari gerbang kampusnya untuk cepat-cepat sampai toko bunga itu, namun ia memperlambat jalannya saat hendak melewati ILLA, dan yah Kyuhyun benar-benar memperlambat jalannya sekarang. Kepalanya beberapa kali ia tolehkan kedalam ILLA, dan melihat namja cantik itu duduk dengan wanita paruh baya yang melayani Kyuhyun saat pertama kali ia kesini, wanita paruh baya itu sedang menunjukan cara memotong tangkai bunga dan mata foxy itu dengan penasaran mengikuti gerak tangan wanita didepannya.

Dan Kyuhyun bersukur dia tidak perlu takut ketahuan memperhatikan wajah manis itu dari luar ILLA. Kyuhyun benar-benar memperhatikan wajah manis itu, bahkan saat sedang serius pun kesan manis dan cantik tak hilang dari wajah bulat itu.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan tangannya pada tas tabung dibahunya, dia menunduk melihat pada tangannya kemudian tersenyum lebar. Dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya yang memutar setelah memandangi wajah itu sejenak.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka kertas sketsanya, memasang pada papan lukis. Memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum jari-jari panjang itu menggoreskan garis-garis pada kertas dengan pensilnya. Semakin jauh ia menggoreskan pensilnya semakin jelaslah sketsa wajah yang tampak pada kertas itu. menghaluskan goresannya disetiap sisi hingga akhirnya terlihat sempurna.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat hasil lukisannya, saat ia ingin menuliskan sesuatu dibawah kertas itu bibirnya kembali tertarik lurus. Kyuhyun menyadari dia belum tau siapa nama namja cantik itu. Matanya kemudian beralih pada rangkaian bunga yang masih terlihat bagus diatas mejanya.

-oOo-

KyuMin "ILLA"

-oOo-

Beberapa hari berlalu, namja cantik itu masih asyik dengan rangkaian bunganya saat wanita paruh baya itu mendekat dan menepuk bahunya untuk mendapat perhatian dari manik foxy namja cantik itu.

"Sungmin-ah, Ibu akan ke rumah Bibi Ahn. Kau kutinggal sebentar hm" Namja cantik yang ternyata bernama Sungmin itu mengangguk dan kembali menyibukan dirinya dengan rangkaian bunga pelaggannya yang akan diambil sore ini.

Sungmin melihat jam digital yang berada tak jauh darinya. Detik yang berlalu, menit yang berlalu, hingga jam itu menunjukan tepat pukul 2 siang. Sungmin melayangkan pandangannya pada dinding kaca toko bunganya yang dilapisi embun karena hujan beberapa saat lalu. Bibirnya tersenyum saat melihat siluet tubuh tinggu seorang namja terlihat disana. Namja tinggi itu tidak tau bahwa Sungmin selalu memperhatikannya dari sini, bahkan Sungmin tau betul gerak-gerik namja itu dan tau kapan waktu namja yang Sungmin akui tampan itu lewat didepan ILLA.

Sungmi melihat namja jangkung itu mendekati dinding kaca ILLA, dia menunduk berpura-pura tak melihat. Namun dengan tiba-tiba dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah namja tinggi disana yang sudah selesai membersihkan embun dari dinding kaca. Dan sekarang dengan jelas Sungmin dapat melihat wajah namja tampan itu. seketika Sungmin kembali menundukan kepalanya karena sejujurnya dia tak berani melihat Kyuhyun. Malu. Mungkin.

.

.

.

"Aish" Kyuhyun membersihkan ujung jeansnya yang terkena cipratan air kotor bekas hujan. Salahnya sendiri yang berlari dan tak menghiraukan genangan air di trotoar. Kyuhyun mengernyit sebal saat dinding kaca ILLA terlihat mengembun, itu membuat pandangannya tak jelas untuk melihat namja cantiknya.

Dengan sedikit keberanian dan yakin bahwa namja cantik cinta pertamanya—Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa namja cantik itu adalah cinta pertamanya—itu tengah sibuk dengan rangkaian bunganya. Benar kan? dia sedang sibuk dengan bunganya, namun tanpa perkiraan sebelumnya namja itu dengan tiba-tiba mendongakan kepalanya. Hal itu membuat pandangannya lurus membalas tatapan terkejut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melebarkan netranya, tertangkap basah orang yang sedang Kyuhyun perhatikan sungguh membuatnya salah tingkah, dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang atak gatal sedikitpun. Tak ingin bertambah malu, akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih untuk masuk dan melihat bunga-bunga didalam ILLA. Bersikap seolah memilih bunga untuk dibelinya.

Kyuhyun mendekati bunga tak jauh dari meja namja cantik. Memegangnya kemudian menunduk untuk mencium harum bunga tersebut. Saat itu pula Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah si namja canti yang ternyata sedang memperhatikannya dengan kedua manik foxy indah itu. Kyuhyun benar-benar jatuh cinta pada manik itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada namja cantik itu yang mengundang senyuman dari bibir mungilnya. Kyuhyun mengambil bunga yang diciumnya kemudian membawa bunga itu pada Sungmin. Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun "Tolong buatkan aku rangkaian bunga dari bunga-bunga itu" Kyuhyun berbicara pelan, meskipun dalam hatinya kini menggebu-gebu.

Sungmin kemudian dengan cekatan merangkaikannya.

-oOo-

KyuMin "ILLA"

-oOo-

Hari itu tepat sebulan Kyuhyun mendapatkan cinta pertamanya

Kyuhyun menaruh bunga itu pada mejanya, disana terlihat bunga-bunga yang dia beli dari ILLA bahkan ada yang hampir layu namun Kyuhyun masih tetap menyimpannya.

Kyuhyun pandangi wajah cantik yang tergambar pada sketsa buatannya. Mengelus pipinya pelan. "Siapa namamu?" Jemari panjang Kyuhyun menyentuh dadanya yang berdenyut sakit tapi kalau boleh jujur Kyuhyun sangat menyukai denyut itu. denyut yang ia tujukan untuk namja cantik pujaannya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah dapat tiketnya Sayang?" Kyuhyun acuh saat mendengar Ibunya menanyakan soal tiket pada Kakak perempuannya.

"Sudah, aku mendapatkan tiket untuk penerbangan jam 11 malam ini"

"Baguslah, Ibu sudah membereskan pakaian kalian. Semuanya sudah Ibu masukan kedalam mobil, jadi kita bisa langsung berangkat nanti. Kyuhyun-ah, Ibu belum membereskan perlengkapan lukismu, kau bereskan sendiri yah, dan masukan kedalam mobil" jelas sang ibu, membuat bungsu Cho itu mendongakan kepalanya menatap sang Ibu.

"Maksud Ibu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hari ini kita akan berangkat ke Jepang, kita akan menetap disana sesuai keinginan Ayah. Ayahmu akan lebih memfokuskan perusahaanya di Jepang. Dan menjual saham perusahaannya yang disini pada Paman Jung"

"Tapi Ibu…" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat sang ibu menatapnya dengan memohon. Hatinya mencelos mendengar itu, namun didalam sana ada yang lebih sakit. Hati terdalamnya yang telah dimiliki oleh namja pemilik ILLA itu. Haruskah Kyuhyun meninggalkan cinta pertamanya yang baru bersemi disini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bingung, dia menatap mata pada gambar sketsa wajah namja cantik buatannya. Menyelami seraya bertanya haruskah Kyuhyun pergi dan meninggalkan semuanya disini termasuk cinta pertamanya.

Kyuhyun meraih rangkaian bunga yang baru ia beli siang tadi, masih sangat segar. Harum menenangkan yang menguar dari sana sama sekali tak membuat hatinya tenang. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? 2 jam dari sekarang haruskah dia pergi meninggalkan semuanya, meninggalkan cinta pertamanya yang bahkan baru bersemi. Bahkan Kyuhyun belum mengetahui siapa nama namja itu, bagaimana alunan suara yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil namja itu.

Haruskah ia pergi? Tidak. Kyuhyun harus memastikan semuanya. Dilepasnya kertas bergambar sketsa wajah itu dari papan kemudian menggulungnya dan memasukannya pada tas tabung miliknya.

-oOo-

KyuMin "ILLA"

-oOo-

Kyuhyun berlari cepat, cipratan air tercipta saat dia tak sengaja menginjak genangan air hujan yang baru berhenti sejam lalu. Nafasnya memburu jantungnya berdentum cepat saat melihat gedung dengan tulisan ILLA disana mulai terlihat. Bersyukur saat toko bunga itu belum tutup. Kyuhyun membuka pintu ILLA, nafasnya yang memburu membuat wanita paruh baya didalam sana bertanya khawatir. Namun Kyuhyun mengacuhkannya, malah mengedarkan pandangannya ke sudut lain ILLA yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga indah.

Kyuhyun melihat seorang namja cantik tengah sibuk merangkai bunga ditaman kecil sebelah ILLA, dia kemudian berlari keluar dan membuka pagar kecil taman itu. Nafasnya memburu saat melihat namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

"Permisi…" Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rangkaian bunganya saat merasa seseorang tak jauh darinya. Mata foxynya melebar saat melihat seorang namja tampan yang akhir-akhir ini menyita perhatiannya berdiri tak jauh darinya. Wajar karena saat ini waktu hampir menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Sungmin memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun saat pemuda tampan itu memulai untuk bicara.

"Aku… aku… aish" Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah "aku besok akan pergi ke Jepang. karena itu…aku…" Kyuhyun tersendat untuk mengucapkannya "aku… sebenarnya… aku suka padamu. Tapi… Mungkin…" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya semakin gugup saat melihat Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung "mungkinjikakaumemintakuuntuktetapdisini… aku akan… sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin pergi" Ungkap Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sungmin terdiam semakin mengernyit tidak mengerti akan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram tali tas tabung yang tersampir dibahunya. Kyuhyun menilai keterdiaman Sungmin sebagai bentuk penolakan pernyataan cintanya pada Sungmin. Namja tampan itu menunduk sedih saat Sungmin terdiam, padahal dia berharap Sungmin akan memintanya tetap disini. Namun, mungkin Sungmin hanya menganggap Kyuhyun sebagai pelanggan toko bunganya, tidak lebih seperti harapannya selama ini…

Perlahan Kyuhyun pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Sungmin yang kebingungan atas ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Sungmin mencoba mencari tau maksud ucapan Kyuhyun tadi, Sungmin tau ungkapan Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya tapi, Sungmin tak bisa menangkap maksud ucapan Kyuhyun setelahnya, dia tak bisa membaca gerak bibir secepat itu.

Bibir Sungmin bergetar, marah saat ia tak juga mengerti maksud namja tinggi itu. Sungmin melebarkan manik foxynya saat menyadari suatu hal, bukankah tadi namja tampan itu bilang dia akan pergi ke Jepang dan namja tinggi itu mennyukainya. Tapi dia bisa apa… bagaimana Sungmin akan menjawabnya, jika untuk bicara pun Sungmin tak bisa, bagaimana mengerti ucapan Kyuhyun, bahkan untuk mendengar pun Sungmin tak bisa. Selama ini dia hanya mengandalkan matanya untuk mengerti maksud ucapan orang lain dengan membaca gerak bibirnya. Tapi Kyuhyun berbicara terlalu cepat, dan Sungmin tak bisa membaca maksud dari ucapan Kyuhyun.

Dia pergi…? Tanya Sungmin dalam hati, Sungmin segera menaruh bunga-bunganya dan berlari kedepan untukmengejar namja tampan yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

Namun terlambat, namja itu benar-benar telah pergi . Dan yang Sungmin lihat hanya sebuah tas tabung tergeletak didepan pintu masuk ILLA. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka kertas yang dia dapat dari dalam tas tabung itu.

Manik foxy itu mengembun melihat sketsa wajahnya tergambar jelas didalam sana.

-oOo-

KyuMin "ILLA"

-oOo-

"**Cinta Pertama Adalah Demam Jika Ia Sesuatu Yang Menyakitkan**

**Karena Ini Akan Menjadikanmu Dewasa Setelah Menderita Dalam Kekalutan**

**Cinta Pertama Adalah Pemyesalan Dan Kebodohan**

**Karena Mencintai Terlalu Dalam Sehingga Tidak Bisa Memiliki"**

**-KyuHyun-**

-oOo-

KyuMin "ILLA"

-oOo-

Sebulan berlalu, Sungmin mengusap kertas sketsa itu memandangnya seraya bertanya dimana pembuat sketsa itu berada, benarkah dia pergi secepat itu. Kapan dia akan kembali, aku bahkan belum sempat menjawab perasaannya.

'Sejak malam itu… sejak kepergiannya… aku selalu merasa kesepian… dimana kau sekarang?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

'Aku belum sempat mengatakannya… aku… juga… mencintaimu' lanjut Sungmin dalam hati, tangannya bergerak-gerak menginsyaratkan kata-katanya, berbicara pada sketsa itu seolah berbicara lansung pada pembuatnya. Sungmin mencengkeram kuat dadanya yang berdenyut sakit.

.

Sungmin menaruhnya kembali kedalam laci meja, dia berjalan keluar menuju taman kecil. Membawa beberapa bunga untuk dirangkainya. Dia menghela nafas saat melihat taburan bintang-bintang dilangit sana lagi-lagi membawa pikirannya terbanga diwaktu saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan namja itu, waktu disaat dia memperhatikan namja itu secara diam-diam.

**Saat Angin Yang Wangi Berhembus Dengan Hangat**

**Menyentuh Lembut Dikedua Pipiku**

**Wajahmu Yang Kucintai Muncul Dalam Pikiranku**

**Pada Saat Itu Bunga Liar Tanpa Nama Bersembunyi Disisi Jalan Sedang Mekar**

**Kau Yang Tersembunyi Disatu Sisi Memoriku Muncul Kembali…**

-oOo-

KyuMin "ILLA"

-oOo-

Tahun pun berganti, kini tepat 8 tahun sejak kepergiannya, dan Sungmin masih dengan sabar menunggunya untuk kembali, Sungmin ingin sekali menjawab pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun 8 tahun lalu yang membuat hatinya sesak hingga saat ini.

ILLA masih sama bagi semua orang diluar sana, namun bagi Sungmin ILLA adalah tempat yang penuh kenangan bahkan Sungmin menolak usul Ibunya yang menawarkan akan mendekorasi ulang ILLA. Sungmin pun masih sama meskipun kini namja itu telah menginjak usia 27 tahun, namun garis wajah manisnya masih tetap sama, tak berubah sama sekali. Pipi bulat halusnya, manik foxynya, bibir mungilnya garis rahangnya masih sama. Namun siapa tau didalam hatinya, namja manis itu selalu menunggu dan memanggil seseorang yang ia sebut dengan nama ILLA seperti nama toko bunganya yang penuh kenangan itu.

**Cinta Pertama Disebut Dengan Bunga Karena Keindahannya**

**Jika Musim Semi Datang Ia Akan Bermekaran**

**Seperti Bunga Yang Mempesona**

**Cinta Pertama Itu Lemahseperti Anak Kecil**

**Karena Aku Tak Bisa Memiliki Dan Memberikan Curahan Cinta**

**Saat Itu Aku Masih Kecil Sehingga Tak Tau Apa-Apa**

**Sekarang Sepertinya Aku Mengerti**

**Aku Membayangkan Dan Memanggilmu… ILLA**

**-SungMin-**

-oOo-

KyuMin "ILLA"

-oOo-

Sungmin merindukannya, merindukan orang yang bahkan sampai saat ini tak diketahui namanya, dia selalu melihat sketsa itu saat ia merindukannya. Dia bahkan merawat sketsa itu dengan baik, menyembunyikannya dan tak membiarkan orang lain memegangnya.

Disuatu sore ditengah rintik gerimis diluar sana hingga membuat dinding kaca ILLA mengembun, tak ada seorangpun pelanggan yang mendatangi toko buganya. Saat ini lah Sungmin akan mengeluarkan sketsanya, membayangkan bagaimana dulu dia selalu memperhatikan pembuat sketsa ini dari dalam ILLA.

Sungmin begitu terhanyut dengan pikirannya memandangi sketsa wajahnya sendiri. Hingga tak menyadari seseorang dengan penampilan begitu rapi menggunakan kemeja biru laut juga celana bahan memasuki toko bunganya dan berdiri tepat didepan mejanya.

Ttok Ttok

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya dari lembar sketsa saat melihat tangan pucat terulur mengetuk meja didepannya. Manik foxy itu melebar dengan belah bibir sedikit terbuka, maniknya meniti wajah didepannya yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum lembut kearahnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu dewasa namun tak mengurangi sedikitpun ketampanannya melainkan menambah karisma pria dewasa yang lembut.

"Annyeong" Sapa orang itu dengan menggerakan tangannya didepan wajah Sungmin.

Dengan bibir bergetr Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum manis dari bibir mungilnya… dia telah kembali… ILLAnya telah kembali…

-END-

Maaf jika mengecewakan… jika tak memuaskan…

#HappyJOYDay

#HappyKyuMinDay

#HappyWineCoupleDay


End file.
